


Arms

by earthseraph



Series: Follow Me 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cas just wants to roll over and sleep, Dean's all sappy, Fluff, M/M, omega!cas, pregnant!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loved Cas being pregnant. </p><p>From the small swell of his belly to the scent that seeped from him every now and then. He loved to place his hand over Cas’ bare stomach and feel their child grow between the short days that passed from one month to two.</p><p>----<br/>Dean and Cas sleepy morning fluff.<br/>(not necessary to read first part)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea all day and I needed to put it out there- no matter how short.

Dean loved Cas being pregnant. 

From the small swell of his belly to the scent that seeped from him every now and then. He loved to place his hand over Cas’ bare stomach and feel their child grow between the short days that passed from one month to two. He liked to place his nose on the sweet crook of Castiel neck and scent his mate; fill his nostrils with early morning rain and something that smelled like ripe oranges. He liked how his t-shirts were fitting on Cas, too big still but wrapping around his belly and cradling it with warmth and care.

He loved watching Cas get midnight cravings and eat chocolate chip cookies dipped in ketchup like it was an all American delicacy. He liked the slightly glazed over look Cas would give the baby clothes, long fingers lingering on the small blue flats and running across the line of baby shirts when they happened to walk by that aisle at Target. 

Dean loved being an expecting father and a loving mate. He was infatuated with the idea of a little one to cradle in his big hands when he or she was born, having a little beating heart held up to his chest and let their little head be cradled in the crook of his neck where they’d be able to smell that he was their father and that they could tell him anything when they gained the ability to speak.

Dean loved mornings like these. 

Cas still asleep under the cocoon of blankets that he piled on himself. Back on the mattress, hands by his head, fingers curled into his palms. He carded his fingers through his mate’s hair, letting out a breathy laugh when Castiel unconsciously pushed up into the warmth of his hand. He moved the blankets down Cas’ body, far enough to where he could see Cas’ belly but not too far where Cas would get cold and whine in his sleep. He moved a little down the bed, enough where he could place his head on Cas’ sternum. 

Dean nestled himself nicely onto Cas’ chest and let the tips of his fingers drift down the sun kissed skin, smiling when goosebumps arose and the light coating of hair picked up like iron to a magnet. He pressed a side kiss to Cas’ chest and let his hand cover Cas’ little belly, thumb rubbing small circles at the top dip and pinkie slightly falling into Cas’ bellie-button.

Dean looked up when he felt a heavy hand placed on his head, “Good morning.” he whispered, like speaking up was going to break the moment. 

Castiel smiled, eyes still closed, “What time is it?”

Dean moved up the bed and rested his head on Cas’ pillow, hand still on the top of his belly, “Only four.”

Castiel groaned and rolled over. Dean let him get himself situated- watching patiently as Cas rolled to his side, moved into Dean’s body and pulled the blankets up and over their heads. He smiled down at his mate and kissed his lips lightly, “Go back to sleep, babe.”

Castiel made a small noise before pressing his face into the crook of Dean’s neck, words coming out muffled when he spoke, “I would have liked to continue that in peace but you had to go waking me up by caressing my belly, assbutt.”

Dean laughed and wrapped his arms around Castiel, “I’ll see you in the morning then.” he settled himself into the silence and warm pocket of the blankets, he figured Cas was asleep already- sharing his body took a toll. But was pleasantly surprised when he was wrong.

“I love you.. Assbutt.”

Dean snorted a sleepy laugh and kissed Cas’ shoulder, “Love you too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just love fluff c:
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://earth-seraph.tumblr.com/)


End file.
